The present disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus comprising an opening and closing cover pivotably supported on an apparatus main body.
Image formation apparatuses include those which convey a paper along a paper conveying path and print an image on the paper. In such an image formation apparatus, when a jam occurs in the paper conveying path, the paper must be taken out of the paper conveying path. Therefore, part of an outer cover of the image formation apparatus is made into an opening and closing cover, and opening the opening and closing cover causes the inner side of the paper conveying path to become exposed.
For example, the paper conveying path extends along a side surface of the image formation apparatus. In this case, part of a side surface cover of the image formation apparatus is made into an opening and closing cover. Of a pair of conveying rollers forming a conveying nip in the paper conveying path, one conveying roller is disposed inside the apparatus, and the other conveying roller is disposed on the opening and closing cover. The inner side of the paper conveying path is thereby exposed when the opening and closing cover is opened, and the pair of conveying rollers separate from each other. The paper stopped clogging the paper conveying path can thereby be easily taken out.
In an image formation apparatus for conveying paper along a paper conveying path and printing an image on the paper, to suppress the accumulation of static electricity in the conveying rollers, the roller shafts of the conveying rollers are grounded to a main body frame of the apparatus main body, whereby static electricity occurring in the conveying rollers is released to the main body frame. In the conveying roller disposed on the opening and closing cover, for example, the roller shaft is grounded to the main body frame via a cover fulcrum shaft for pivotably supporting the opening and closing cover on the main body frame. Specifically, a grounding member is disposed on the opening and closing cover, and the roller shaft and the cover fulcrum shaft are electrically connected via the grounding member.
For example, the cover fulcrum shaft is attached to the main body frame so as to not rotate, and the opening and closing cover is supported on the cover fulcrum shaft so as to pivot about the cover fulcrum shaft. Specifically, when the opening and closing cover is opened and closed, the cover fulcrum shaft does not pivot integrally with the opening and closing cover. With such a configuration, the grounding member is made springy and the grounding member is pushed into and brought in contact with the cover fulcrum shaft, for example, whereby an electrical connection is established between the cover fulcrum shaft and the grounding member. Contact between the grounding member and the cover fulcrum shaft is thereby maintained even when the opening and closing cover is opened and closed.
However, when the opening and closing cover is opened and closed, the grounding member slides along the peripheral surface of the cover fulcrum shaft, and the contact position of the grounding member on the cover fulcrum shaft is displaced. Therefore, there is a risk that the grounding member will be cut or that the contact pressure between the grounding member and the cover fulcrum shaft will change. When the grounding member is cut or the contact pressure changes, faults occur readily in the electrical connection between the grounding member and the cover fulcrum shaft.